


Happy Valentine's Day

by turnupfortrash



Series: Normal is Overrated [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: What do you get the man who has it all (because their sugar daddy bought it for them the minute they hinted that they wanted it)?





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly thought about waiting for actual valentines day  
> decided not to bother so here ya go
> 
> I'm on tumblr [The-BiWonder](http://www.the-biwonder.tumblr.com)

“Happy Valentine’s day sweetheart.” 

Snuggling into the warm body next to him Stiles let out a whine, not quite ready to get up yet.

“Don’wanna get up.”

Stiles could feel Peter’s smirk pressed up against his shoulder. 

“If you don’t get up how am I supposed to give you your present?” 

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” Stiles managed to lift his head off the pillow, eyes blinking blearily. 

Peter chuckled as he rolled away. Stiles heard the familiar sound of the nightstand opening.

“What is it?! What you get me?” Already Stiles was wide awake, the thought of presents giving him a burst of energy. 

Peering over his boyfriend, Stiles watched as Peter rolled back with a small box in his hand. 

“Here, darling.” Peter placed it in his hands with a kiss.

“ Hmm what is it?” Stiles asked, giving the box a curious shake. It rattled. “It’s kinda small Peter. The present I got last week was bigger than this and it was just for no reason.”

“Last week was for being such a good boy which I’m currently reconsidering.” Peter snarked, reaching to take the box back.

“Nooo, _Daddy_!” Stiles whined, holding the box out of Peter’s reach. “I’ll be good. Scout’s honour.”

Stiles carefully peeled the ribbon off the box, smiling at the messy scrawl across the front.

_ To Stiles, Love Peter. _

Inside was a single key, a Captain America keychain tucked carefully behind it. Confused, Stiles stared at it for a moment. 

“Peter, you know I stole and copied the key to your apartment a couple years ago right?”

The older man snorted. “It’s not a key to my apartment Stiles.”

“Then what is it a key to?” Stiles heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure Peter could hear it. Could this be what he thought it was?

“Our house.” Peter grinned.

“You bought me a house?”

“I bought _us_ a house. If that’s something you would be interested in?” Peter was always so confident, but in that moment Stiles heard his voice falter for just a second.

Looking between the key in his hand and the man he loved next to him Stiles knew there was only one answer. 

“Yeah! Oh my god of course I wanna move in with you, dumbass.” Stiles scrambled up into Peter’s lap. The couple kissed, smiles pressed together as they held each other close. 

“We can go look at it this afternoon if you want sweetheart?” Peter asked, their foreheads touching. 

“Yeah! What’s it like? Is it big?” Stiles was practically bouncing with excitement. 

“Well I know you like it big baby.” Peter smirked.

“Damnit Peter! Trying to have a serious moment. Don’t ruin it.” Stiles leaned back to hit at Peter’s chest. 

“Yes dear.”

 


End file.
